


A Love A Mother Doesn't  Understand

by showtunediva



Category: It's a Wonderful Life (1946)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted Scenes set after  scene   9 and before scene 13 about how Mary and Mrs. Hatch butt heads about Mary spending the rest of her life with George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love A Mother Doesn't  Understand

 

“George Bailey, I’ll love you till the day I die.” It’s A Wonderful Life page 22

My mother and I always butted heads about George before we got married. I used to get so frustrated with her because she would never see things my way. Sam Wainwright is a great person and has a good sense of humor but I just didn’t see myself marrying someone wealthy.  
When we were younger I used to visit George all the time at his after school job at Gower’s Drugstore. Mr. Gower always seemed so grouchy and it was never really easy to talk to him. As George was leaving the store to make his delivery to Mrs. Blaine he shot me a worried look.I wondered what was wrong. I saw a piece of paper lying on the counter. It was a telegram addressed to Mr. Gower. My heart broke into two pieces when I read it. It said his son had died from influenza. I went into the back room to try to console him.

"Mr. Gower sir, it's me Mary Hatch."

"What do you want little girl?"

" I know it isn't my business sir but I'm sorry about your son and i'm sorry your hurting." "

Run along and play."

I then noticed two open containers of pills on the table in front of him. My eyes grew wide with fright because I began to figure out why George looked so worried as we was leaving with Mrs. Blaine's delivery.

"Mr Gower?"

"What?"

"You didn't mix two kinds of pills together in that order for Mrs. Blaine did you?" "I told you to run along and play little girl."

 

I folded my arms.

"I'll have you know that I am going to be fourteen in a few weeks sir. I'm far from a little girl and I asked you a question that I deserve an honest answer to." "It's none of your business. I told you to go away!"

As I was turning to leave I put my arm on his shoulder and he flinched.

 

"I know you're hurting terribly sir but if you did mix those pills together Mrs. Blaine's family will suffer their own loss because your mistake will kill her." With that I left Mr. Gower to be with his own thoughts and misery and took my seat on the chair by the candy counter waiting for George to come back.

 

 

 

 

 

The day after the graduation dance I slept in until 10:00, I was woken up by the sound of the lawn mower. My brother Marty was outside mowing the lawn.  
I walked outside to the back porch. My mother was reading the paper in a lawn chair.

“Good morning sweetheart. You slept awfully late.”  
I nodded. “Yeah,It was a crazy last night that’s for sure.”  
“Your brother was telling me how you and George won the Charleston contest. "How exciting!"

“And wet,I don’t think lots of people knew about that pool under the gym floor.”I countered.  
“ Why did it take you so long to get home?”  
“We took the long way home past the old Granville house.”

“Oh,really!" “I nodded.

“I told George I want to live there someday.”

 

My mother crinkled her nose. “Of all the houses in town why choose that one? It’s so run down and old. I am surprised it hasn’t been condemned.”

“I think it’s a very romantic looking house."

‘You don’t think you’re going to marry George Bailey, do you?

“George is a really sweet boy Mother."

My mother snorted. “And what’s wrong with Sam Wainwright?”  
“Well, nothing really. I just picture my life better with George that’s all. Having a lot of money does not really matter to me."

“Better is not living in the Old Granville House Mary. Stop being naïve.”  
“I’m not but I don’t see how it would be sensible to live with Sam Wainwright.”

“I think Sam could provide much better than George could."

“I can’t talk about this anymore Mother! I’m going inside to get some breakfast."

As I was eating breakfast Marty came inside from mowing the lawn to get a drink of water. He grinned at me.  
"Did you have a good time with George last night Mare?"  
I grinned back. " Yes,I sure did. Mother is so annoying. She's always on me about dating Sam."  
"I saw the way George was looking at you, I think he has feelings for you."  
I looked at him hopefully. "Really?"  
Marty's grin grew wider.

"Definitely! Don't listen to anything Ma says. Sam is not the guy you should be with."  
I kissed my brother on the cheek.

"This means so much to me coming from you Marty! Thank you!"  
Marty gave me a squeeze.

"Anytime kid. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
It was so good to have my brother on my side! The struggle with my mother, as you can see is very real.

 

  
It was even worse the night when Sam Wainwright called my house. I didn’t even reallly want to talk to him… I just wanted to spend time with George since I hadn’t seen him since before I left for school in August. I mostly took the phone call for Mother’s sake so she would shut up about Sam and stop hounding me to get together with him. I missed George very much while I was at school and I spent all my time when I wasn't studying with Sam, Angie and all their friends. We would always go to fancy resturants where I could never afford anything. I was miserable. I phoned home to my mother after one such occasion.

“How are things going?”  
“Fine Mother, classes are good”  
“How is Sam?"  
I sighed. “ He’s good Mother. We went out to dinner with some friends the other night.”  
“I hope he paid for you.”  
I sighed again. "Mother, I wasn't really happy that night at all. I'm really homesick." “Don’t even tell me you miss George Bailey.”  
“Well ,of course I miss you Dad and Marty but yes I do really miss George too."  
“When will it get through to you that Sam is the one I want you to marry?”  
I had to bite my tounge and said nothing for a few minutes.  
“Mary, sweetheart are you there?”  
“Yes Mother."”  
“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”  
“Why can’t you see things my way Mother? I want to be with George. Sam is a good friend but I don’t think he cares about me. All he seems to care about is money and the stock market.”  
“He can provide for you quite well Mary. George Bailey won't be able to.”  
“Well how do you know that?”  
“His father and uncle have co-owned that Bailey Building and Loan for years… George works there now too… he didn’t end up going to college. You two won’t be able to make a living off that kind of salary.”  
“You might be surprised Mother."br /> “I highly doubt that Mary. When can you see that dream of living in the Old Granville house willl never be a reality? Get that head of yours out of the clouds!”  
"I have to go now! Good bye Mother".

And once again you see the struggle was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me long enough to wrie this one.... so glad I finally got around to writing it. Hope you all enjoy. I was in It's A Wonderful Life 3 years ago as Mrs. Hatch.
> 
> I own rights to no characters!


End file.
